Bound
by Pathless
Summary: AU Thus, I conclude that no matter one's size, it is entirely possible to bind even the most formidable opponent when motivated properly…..and that Moyashi gone black should never ever be messed with. One shot, Allen x Kanda. Rated for language.


Crossing their legs and frowning in obvious annoyance, Kanda and Allen faced away from each other on their couch. It was Saturday, their "outing day" as the younger called it. According to him, a healthy relationship required quality time spent together _outside _of the bedroom; a concept greatly opposed by his partner.

Today, Allen had planned an elaborate picnic to the park across the street from their small one-bedroom apartment, even waking up early to prepare the menu (impressive considering his high value of sleep). Half way through his preparations however, a particularly grumpy Kanda had stomped into the kitchen asking what the hell a stupid Moyashi like him was up doing at three o'clock in the morning that could cause such a ruckus. After Allen answered quite honestly, he had found the basket laden with food thrown to the ground in Kanda's fit. Apparently, he did _not _appreciate his immense effort. This action led to a verbal quarrel, which brought on a fairly brutal physical fight, and finally directed them to the present time on the couch.

As both were stubborn, a quick ending of this clash was next to impossible.

"Why are you so terribly against this, ba_Kanda_? Are you scared some little kid is going to get ice cream in your _brilliant _hair again?" Allen asked, rolling his eyes. The thought of that incident repeating itself was funny enough for him to regain his fighting drive.

"And why do you care so much about going, baka Moyashi?" Kanda replied, scowling and crossing his arms.

An exasperated look appeared on Allen's face. "We've been over this, Kanda. Spending time together is a good thing!" He raised his arms animatedly, stressing his point. "Come on, it's just the freaking park for crying out loud! Besides, the weather is gorgeous. I haven't seen the sun shine this bright for well…forever!"

"It's _too _bright." Kanda replied without missing a beat. "Going outside for no other purpose than to please your sorry ass? No thanks."

"Aww, does the sunshine scare _Yuu_?" He mocked, turning back to face Kanda.

Glaring arrows towards his Moyashi, Kanda growled that it most certainly did not. However, this was doubted by Allen.

"I _dare _you to come to the park with me. If you can put up with the light for two hours, you can choose our activity next weekend!" He exclaimed, attempting to sway his cranky partner.

His partner, however, scoffed at the effort. "Is that an attempt at persuasion, Moyashi? You can't _force _me to go with you."

"…..You wanna bet?"

**Three Hours Later**

"Those were the worst three hours of my fucking life, baka Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, as he was dragged back to their apartment by the somehow unaffected Allen.

"My apologies, kind sir." Allen replied with a wide grin plastered across his face. "Whatever might I do to compensate for you terrible time?" He paused. "Oh, I know! How about a movie?"

"NO!" Kanda began to struggle even harder against the strong ropes that the Moyashi bound him with. Black Allen was strong as fuck.

Allen frowned. "Bad Kanda!" He scolded, flicking the Japanese teen's forehead. Then, he calmly continued walking as if nothing had happened. Stopping only moments later, Allen began suggesting other things. "Maybe we shouldn't watch a movie….we could eat a nice meal….or sing love ballads to each other…."

"May I just take a fucking shower?! There's _ice cream _in my _hair_ from that fucking brat again! Damn usagi… All your ideas are shit anyways."

At that moment, Allen snapped his fingers, his entire face lighting up. "That's it! We can watch a romantic movie in the bathtub while eating dinner and then sing love ballads before bed!" He smiled to himself.

"That's stupid as fuck Moyashi…"

"Sorry, did you say something, baKanda? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my brilliance!" Allen chuckled. "C'mon!" Skipping along, he dragged the protesting Kanda into their abode, shining with excitement with anticipation for their eventful night.

**_Thus, I conclude that no matter one's size, it is entirely possible to bind even the most formidable opponent when motivated properly…..and that Moyashi gone black should never ever be messed with._**

* * *

**Just some random shit to let you know I am still alive...even though I haven't updated in ages. Hope you enjoyed it xP**

**-pathless**


End file.
